ALVINNN and the Chipmunks, Lost tapes: Soul eater
by Mr. Miller
Summary: on April 2001, two famous group singers who were known as the Chipmunks and the Chipette's thought that it would be fun to explore an abandoned prison but, unbeknownst to them they were actually heading towards the playground of an ancient creature known as the soul eater. (THIS STORY IS RELATED TO A SHOW CALLED LOST TAPES, AN OLD TV SHOW THAT TALKED ABOUT SCARY CREATURES) (ENJOY)
1. Chapter 1

**Alvin and the Chipmunks, Lost tapes: soul eater**

 **Hello guys, this story is related to a show called lost tapes, it's a show about creatures that have been reported by witnesses and the show talks about if they are real or imaginary. I hope you all enjoy this**

In April 2001, two famous groups famous group singers known as the Chipmunks and the Chipette's, were heading to an abandoned prison that is in the Oklahoma desert and has been abandoned for about forty years. Both groups thought that they were heading for an existing adventure but, unbeknownst to them they were heading to an ancient creature's playground where a creature known as the Soul eater waits patiently for curious visitors to check out the place.

THESE ARE THEIR TAPES

"Alvin put the map down and concentrate on driving" said a Chipmunk named Simon who was sitting in the back of the jeep wrangler. "Relax, I'm just checking if we're going in the right direction" responds Simon's brother as he puts a map that he was looking at to his side. "whatever, anyway how will take for us to get there because it's extremely hot?" asks Simon as he gently whipped of the sweat off his girlfriend named Jeanette who was sleeping next to him with her head on his shoulder and next to Jeanette were another couple named Eleanor and Theodore who were asleep as well. "in about ten minutes" responds Alvin as he drank some water from a bottle. "oh" responds Simon and then another female who was next to Alvin speaks "um baby, I think 'we're almost out of water" Alvin looks at her in disbelief and asks "What, how can be Brittany, don't we have like three gallons in the trunk?" Brittany shakes her head while putting on sun hat and tells him "you must've forgotten to go to the store last night" Alvin realizes that he did so he doesn't respond. "Alvin how could you have forgotten to buy water bottles, you knew that we were planning this long and hot trip" as Simon annoyed as he was whipping off the sweat from his forehead.

"I'm sorry alright, now once we get to the place, we'll explore it quickly and get out because I need to use the restroom" mentions Alvin as he rubs his abdomen.

 **Narrator's Pov**

The soul eater, is a creature that walks on two legs, has the face of a decomposing monkey with red eyes, it has the size of a bear but shorter, has white fur similar to a yetis, has demon like wings and has a snake like tail. Also, its eyes glow in the night.

 **Endo off narrator Pov and now back to the story**

"Alright, we're here" informs Alvin as he parked the jeep between two lamp posts that had "keep out and please evacuate the area" signs on them. The two groups looked at the abandoned prison and it looked tornado went by it because it looked half trashed. "boy this going to be good" says Alvin as he got off the jeep while holding a dash cam. Meanwhile as Brittany was looking at the place on the outside, she suddenly got chills which creeped her out. Alvin notices and asks her "you okay baby?" and Brittany nods. "um guy, I think I'll wait for you all in the jeep" says Theodore as he was creeped out by the place. "Aww come Theo don't be scared, I'll be with you the whole time" says his girlfriend named Eleanor and he nods.

The two groups started to walk to the entrance while carrying flashlights and when made it, they noticed a bunch of graffiti and blood on the walls. "um guys, I'm starting to think that exploring this place isn't a good idea" mentions Brittany as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand while shaking a bit. "come on babe I'll tell you what, we'll only explore for fifteen minutes only, we won't explore the whole place, sounds good?" asks Alvin as he stroked his girlfriend's hair. "oh alright" responds Brittany as they went in.

When they entered the building, the first thing they saw was metal door with an I that was made from a spray can. "hey Si, how about if you take the lead?" offers Alvin as he smirked at his brother then Simon responds, "oh what's wrong Alvin, are you starting to get scared now?" Alvin shakes his head and answers "no, it's just that I want you to show your girlfriend that you're not a wuss" Simon was annoyed by his brothers offer but, he did want to show Jeanette that he is not scared so, he agrees.

They all opened the door, they went in and saw a table with a bunch of old computer equipment that had spider webs all over. "Wow, this must've been the room where the cameras view" mentions Simon as he pointed his flashlight at the stuff. Suddenly they heard a loud thud coming from somewhere I n the building which startles everyone, especially Theodore. "What was that?" asks Jeanette while she hugged her boyfriend. "it's probably a racoon rat or something" responds Alvin as he looks around the room.

Then Alvin notices a door that had a lock on it so asks, "oh we definitely need to check what is in the other side" but Simon responds, "are you sure Alvin, because I'm creped out enough already?" Alvin chuckles and says, "poor Simon, he's so scared right now" Simon wanted to punch his brother so bad but then his girlfriend speaks "just ignore him Si" but Simon didn't so, he says "Fine, let's do this" then he takes out a key from his pocket, a key that can open lock. He puts it in and the he unlocks it. "good job" remarks Alvin as he gave his brother a thumb up.

The two groups entered and when saw a bunch of cells in rows that it looked like there were thousands of cells in it. "Cool" says Alvin as he was the first to go in. The huge place was a bit dark though because night time was getting near so, Alvin says "hey guys, get ready because this will get even more spookier because it's almost night time" Theodore started to shake and Eleanor notices so, she gives him a hug. "Alvin could you stop with the frightening talk because you're scaring Theo" remarks Eleanor as she caressed her boyfriend's hair. "fine" answers Alvin as he started to walk and the others followed.

 **Lost tapes revelations**

Two years ago two high school students went missing and the last thing their families knew about them was that they said that they were going to visit the abandoned prison however, as the days went by they never appeared again so, the families reported the missing teenagers to authorities and when the prison was checked out, they were not found however, they did found their backpacks were found with blood stains which led authorities and the families to believe that the missing teenagers were either kidnapped or murdered and their bodies were buried somewhere in or outside around the prison.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Alvin and the Chipmunks, Lost tapes: soul eater**

As the group the two groups were walking, Alvin needed to use the bathroom really badly so, he says "hey guys um, I need to take a leak therefore, I'll be right back" then Alvin leaves and the others decided to wait for him. Alvin made his way to one of the bathrooms in the cells and when he got there, he did his business. As he was busy, he started to feel like he was being watched so, he turns his head around but sees nothing but then, something caught his eye. He saw something under the toilet and when he pointed his flashlight at it, he felt like his blood turning cold and yells "HEY GUY GUYSS COME HERE QUICK" the rest of the Chipmunks and Chipette's come running and Simon asks, "Alvin what's wrong?" Alvin points at the thing under the toilet and the group looks at it. "AAAAAAAAH" yells Jeanette as she got behind Simon and Eleanor quickly covers Theodore's eyes and says "Theo, you don't need to look at this" then she takes his hand and walks away. There under the toilet was a bloody arm that looked like it was pulled from someone's body with great force. Brittany who was horrified asks "Guys, we need to get out of here now, something about this place isn't right" Alvin nods and says, "you're right, let's get out of here" as they were getting ready to go back, they heard a scream "AAAAAAH GUUUYSSS HEEEEEEELP, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US" the scream was from Theodore and Eleanor. "Eleanor baby sister, where are you?" yells Brittany as she was running and looking at every cell. "Theo where are you, please say something" yells Alvin as tears were coming out of his eyes.

Soon they found a torn green sweater and green hair clips on the floor. "this is Theodore's sweater" says Simon as he picked up the sweater the, Jeanette does the same with the hair clips. "these are Eleanor's to" Jeanette starts to cry in Simon's arms. Meanwhile Alvin was starting to get extremely scared and wanted to get out but, he knew that he needed to find Theodore and Eleanor first so, he tells everyone "alright here's what we'll do, let's split up me and Brittany will search for Theodore and Eleanor on this side, and you both will search for them on that side and if one of us find them, we will all meet at the jeep in ten minutes ok" Simon and Jeanette agree split up.

As Alvin and Brittany were searching each cell for their loved ones, Brittany starts to sob which makes Alvin feel guilty because they could've left a long time ago but, his curiosity took over and he refused to leave. "there there Britt, I'm sure they're fine, they were probably so frightened by the arm I found that they ran and got lost" and Brittany responds, "but that doesn't explain their screams for help though" Alvin hugs his girlfriend and gives her a quick peck on her lips. "we'll find them do-" Alvin was interrupted by screams "ALVINNN PLEASE HELP USS, BRITTANNY HEEEEELP" the screams were from Jeanette and Simon. "HOLD GUYS WE'RE COMING" both Alvin and Brittany yell in unison and were running to their loved ones.

As they were running, Alvin noticed something moving ahead so he yells "Simon, Jeanette is that you?" but then both Alvin and Brittany stop on their tracks. In front of them was the creature with its back facing them. Alvin and Brittany were frozen with fear and the creature turns and faces them and it was carrying a bloody Simon with its mouth and holding a bloody Jeanette with its right hand. "GRRAAAAAAAAH" the ancient creature roars and then he lets go of Simon and Jeanette's body and starts to make its way to Alvin and Brittany. "RRUUUUUUNNN" Alvin starts to run and Brittany was having a hard time catching up so, he grabs her hand and continue to run.

While running Alvin glanced behind and saw that the creature was flying instead of running. Soon Alvin finds a room where they could hide and he enters with Brittany and locks the door. They crouch down and stay silent waiting for the creature to go away and as they were waiting, Brittany was breathing hard so, Alvin covered her mouth so that the creature couldn't hear her. "Thud, Thud, Thud" footsteps were getting near them. _"Britt listen to me and do what I say, here are the keys to the jeep, I'm going to distract the creature while you go get out of her and look for help alright" whispered Alvin then Brittany answers "What, there's no way I'm leaving you Alv_ -" Alvin interrupted Brittany by kissing her and says, _"look that creature knows can fly and is fast so, we have to stick with the plan ok, I love you" then he_ gives her a quick kiss and hands her the keys to the jeep _._ "let's do this" then Alvin goes to another door that was in the room and yells "HEY YOU BIG UGLY THING, COME AND GET ME" meanwhile Brittany gets out and starts to make her way to the entrance.

As she was running she heard her boyfriend yell in pain "UAAAAAAAAAAAAH" and tears were forming in her eyes. Finally, she got to the entrance and started to run to the jeep. "GUUAGAGAAHRR" she heard the creature approaching her but, soon she made it to them jeep and started it.

She looked at the rear view mirror and saw that the creature was so close to her now but she stepped on it and was now going a hundred miles per hour. She glanced at the rear view mirror again and noticed that the creature was out of sight.

 **Narrators voice**

The bodies of Theodore, Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon and Alvin's were never found however Brittany made out alive and now tells the story of that tragic night. She also reported about the creature but, authorities couldn't find any evidence of the creature. _Was the creature mistaken for a bear or something else or do they live among us?_

 _ **The end**_


End file.
